Everbody's fool
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: A songfic that describes Relena's feelings as she suffers deeply under her title as Queen Relena


Don't own GW or the song from Evanescence I'm poor so don't sue me  
  
Only a few more steps, she took a deep breath entered her room. She closed the door and finally breathe out again, allowing her shoulders to hang. Her back was hurting from walking straight and head up all day.   
The fact that her long white gown was very itchy didn't exactly help.   
she rested her back against the door.  
  
Oh god, how could I ever believe that becoming Queen of the world would make achieving peace easier.  
She went to her dressingtable and examined herself in the mirror   
  
_Perfect by nature __  
__Icons of self-indulgence __  
__Just what we all need __  
__More lies about a world that __  
__Never was and never will be __  
__Have you no shame, don't you see me __  
__You know you've got everybody fooled_  
  
Liar! she screamed at her reflection, You aren't me! She dumped the roses in the gorgeous crystal vase on the ground.  
You liar! She threw the vase causing the mirror to shatter in to pieces.   
She laid her little crow upon her desk and got out of her beautiful gown exchanging it for her nightclothes. The gown that showed how great she was. The gown for a queen. She almost despised it and was considering to throw it out of the window.  
No, thats exactly what Romefeller would want, to show what a weak puppet she was in this silent stageshow.  
But she wasn't just a weak puppet, she was Relena Peacecraft.  
_  
__Look, here she comes now __  
__Bow down and stare in wonder __  
__Oh, how we love you __  
__No flaws when you're pretending __  
__But now I know she __  
__Never was and never will be __  
__You don't know how you've betrayed me __  
__And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
Oh Queen Relena, your ideals you can make peace reality .  
She just didn't believe her own lies anymore . She almost wanted to scream during her live speech today. She wanted to scream .  
  
Look around you fools!  
Peace is not a way to solve a war even how we would al wish,  
It's an illusion with so many fools that cause war.  
Look around you and fight for what you believe in,  
cause it's the only thing left  
  
But instead she delivered another great speech full of lies and crap. And again, the entire world was fooled by her smile, by the beauty and peace she emanated .  
  
_Without the mask where will you hide __  
__Can't find yourself lost in your lie_  
  
She knew she couldn't pretend much longer, she knew the Queen-mask would fall of soon to show a vulnerable young girl who was supposed to be in school with her friends instead of lying to the world about a great new world.  
  
_I know the truth now __  
__I know who you are __  
__And I don't love you anymore_  
  
She knew it was selfish but she wished Heero had pulled that trigger today. That he had exposed all those lies and faint promises that Queen Relena made. She glared outside trough one of the large windows and shivered at her reflection in the ice cold glass . And telling herself how much she hated this reflection.  
She got into bed.  
  
_It never was and never will be __  
__You don't know how you've betrayed me __  
__And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
  
Another day of lies, another day even worse then yesterday.  
She heard footsteps in the hall while she was thinking, and a voice that seemed rather familiar intruded her ears. Curious to who this voice belonged to she went to the hall, following her hearing till she was in the dining room.  
  
Good evening Miss Relena, long time no seeing.  
Her breath stopped for a moment, realizing who the man in front of her was.  
Treize Khushrenada. She felt a bit relieved understanding why he was there, but she was still one her guard till she hear those words she longed for.  
You are relieved from you're duties.  
  
_It never was and never will be __  
__You're not real and you can't save me __  
__Somehow now you're everybody's fool_  
  
She tossed her dress out of the window and was glad to see herself again in her white blouse and purple skirt, her hair covering her shoulders.  
She left the marvellous palace, but before she left she gave Treize her crown, happy to get rid of the little piece of misery .  
As she got into her pink limo she took on last look at her palace.   
Relena Peacecraft had escaped her golden cage,  
Queen Relena had died in that palace.


End file.
